


Damsel

by CatLady86



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Crossdressing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-29
Updated: 2017-11-29
Packaged: 2019-02-08 08:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12860334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatLady86/pseuds/CatLady86
Summary: Day four Prompt: PrincessGladio finds himself with an armful of a beautiful young damsel in distress.





	Damsel

**Author's Note:**

> Day three! Decided to post it this early in the morning since I'm up doing school work anyway. :D Thanks again and enjoy.

Gladio stares down in shock at the young lady in his arms, her blue eyes shining brightly up at him as her cheeks turn an even darker shade then what is already dusted on her pale skin. His eyes scan down the rest of her delicate form, taking in the tailor-made purple gown she is swathed in that makes her milky white skin pop but also accentuates the delicate curves of her waist and hips. She was beautiful, like a princess in one of the fairy tales he would read to Iris about when she was little. But as his eyes return to hers, something stirs inside him making his heart race and go wide-eyed. He’s dragged from his thoughts as a group of costumed young men run at them, shouting and pointing at them.

“Hey you, bitch, you’re gonna pay for humiliating us like that!” one snaps and struts forward, but stops and backs up slightly when Gladio pushes the girl behind him. “Who the hell are you!?”

“Just some guy, protecting a young lady from some asseholes.” he says and stands ups straight, puffing himself up to appear even more menacingly than he already does. “Your move.”

The group weighs their options with one even taking a daring step forward only to hightail it and run as the large man begins to lumber towards them. Gladio sighs deeply and turns to the gown-wearing woman who now looks bashfully down at the ground.

“What happened this time Noct?” 

The young man looks at him with shock before shrinking a bit and biting his crimson colored lower lip. “Those guys were being rude but no one would say anything because they were scared of them. They then started to harass this girl and made her cry so I stepped in and put them in their place.”

Gladio folds his arms. “All by yourself?”

“Well yeah.” 

“Noct.” the Shield groans and shakes his head. “You should have called me.”

“I don’t need you fighting my battles, Gladio. I’m a grown man.” 

“A grown man in a pretty little dress.”

“Damn straight.” the Prince grumps out and begins to turn but winces and drops to his knees. “Ow, dammit.” 

“Hey,” Gladio says with concern and drops down next to the younger man. “you injured?”

Noct frowns and pulls up the hem of his dress slightly, revealing his ankles and seeing one turning a similar shade of purple to his dress. “Damn, must have done something to it while running from them.”

“Well no shit, these heels are over six inches.” he says with a snort but then becomes softer as he tenderly lifts the swollen foot into his hands, undoing the buckle and slipping the shoe off. “Hmm, doesn’t look like you’ll be able to walk on it for a bit. My poor Princess.” Gladio says and presses a tender kiss to the swollen limb before carefully scooping up the smaller man into his arms.

Noct chuckles and wraps his arms around his Shield’s neck, resting his head on the man’s broad shoulder contently as he is carried home. 

“So, nice dress.” Gladio says as he takes in the poofy fabric engulfing his Prince. “It oddly suits you.”

“Thanks, Ignis helped me pick it out and then did some tailoring to have it fit perfectly. It also had a hennin that matched, it must have gotten lost when I was fleeing from them.”

“I’ll head back to look for it after I drop you back off to your place, you want me to call Iggy?”

“Nah, I should be fine.” he says and then grins. “Although, maybe you can stay and wait on me hand and foot? Fluff my pillows, rub my feet, and tell me I’m pretty?”

“Yeah, whatever you want, Princess.” Gladio teases, but adjusts his hold on the smaller man and cuddles him closer while pressing a kiss to the top of his head.


End file.
